Spook Night
by emeraldclouds
Summary: Just a little fanfic about Jake and Nessie on Halloween night. What will they encounter? Girls falling for Jake? Halloween decorations that scare Nessie? Some fluff. R&R please!
1. Fright

**A/N: Hope you enjoy, just a bit of humour about Nessie's life.**** This story takes place in 5 years after BD, and Nessie is 5 but looks 13 or 14. C'mon, everyone has been through this, right? Review please! **

Nessie POV 

Although I would never admit it to anyone, I was scared. It was Halloween night, and of course both my aunts were fussing about. I didn't want to go out; it was a dark night and really scary. I didn't even want to get a costume. And my aunts didn't want me to be like those "other children" who wore costumes of ghosts and witches and vampires. (For vampires, they didn't even need costumes) Instead, they decided to dress me up as "the Nessie pretty princess". Everybody went along with it, as long as "Nessie was happy". So annoying. But I just…couldn't find the courage to tell them. Hey, a real-life half-vampire scared of Halloween? Get real.

But I was.

Jake, my, er…_imprinter_ was to accompany me through the streets with the whole "trick or treat" stuff. He'd keep me warm, sure thing, but all those ghosts, not knowing if they were real…_Renesmee Carlie Cullen, get a grip. They're not real. Just some popular fancy-dress party with a ghost theme that the world celebrates. Only a party. You're not scared of mere PARTIES, are you?_

"Bye, Ness, have fun!" my vampire family called out their goodbyes and I waved back to them. Jake slung one arm around my shoulder half-casually and walked me out the door.

Outside, the strong wind blew and leaves fluttered down from the trees. The sky was more purplish than it was black. I could just barely make out the shapes of the dark clouds moving quickly across the sky. Jack-o'-Lanterns lined the streets, and most flickered on and off. Beside the doorsteps of a particular row of houses, plastic standees of witches and one-eyed men wearing blood-soaked shirts greeted every guest. There was even a moving one, with a fair-haired, blood-dripping-fang-wearing vampire trying to get out of its coffin. The vampire wore a completely dark suit with a scarlet scarf tied around its neck. It bared its teeth and snapped at the passing people. So not true. None of my family was like this. But, then again, humans know nothing about this secret world, don't they?

Jake handed me a brown paper bag loaded with candies. I sighed quietly, but fortunately he didn't hear. The wind blew again, this time in our direction. I shivered. Jake wrapped both arms around me and pulled me snug against his inhumanly warm chest. To outsiders, what would we look like? Jake looked too young to be my father, and he couldn't be my classmate or friend, _Waaaaaaay _too old.

"C'mon, Nessie, let's go trick-or-treating." Jacob smiled down at me and produced his own bag of candies. I rolled my eyes.

"Isn't this a little too childish for you?" I asked, cocking my head.

"Nothing's too childish when I'm with you," Jacob told me. "Do you really care so much about what people think?"

I shrugged. "If it suits you, I'm fine. I get the point."

I stopped at my classmate Alicia's house. Her house didn't have the plastic standees like some of the others' did, but the top two floors were lined with mini Jack-o'-Lanterns around the windows and the lights were glowing on them. Blood-red paint-were spattered in a random pattern on the porch.

Taking a deep breath, I knocked. Alicia answered the door on the first knock.

"Hey, Renesmee!" Alicia cried, hugging me. I hugged her back, but paused when Jake looked confused. I then realized what was going on, he must find it funny. "My friends call me Renesmee," I explained quietly, low enough for Alicia not to hear. "So you should call me Renesmee, too, to avoid some…mix-up." Jake nodded once. 

Alicia was dressed in a peculiar fashion for Halloween. She wore a silver tank top and a white miniskirt with thick silver stripes down the sides. Her shoes were slightly heeled silver shoes. I should have known. Alicia loved fashion and aspired to be a fashion designer when she grew up. "What are you dressed up as?" I asked her.

My friend-of-two-years winked at me. "A witch." She gestured for me and Jake to enter the house, picked a broom lying near the door and twirled around with it.

"Witches aren't supposed to be glitzy," I muttered. "You're unbelievable."

Alicia beamed. "That's my whole point! Who said that witches had to be all doom and gloom and wear black all the time? Is there a rule? And, anyway, rules are meant to be broken. Fashion, my darling, is all about being trendy, new and creative," she added in a "posh-lady" voice. Then she looked hard at Jake. "Who's this?"

Jake started to answer, but I stopped him quickly. "He's an old family friend," I answered. Jake gave me a knowing look. "My mother's ex-colleague's son…"

Alicia nodded, but judging by her expression, she didn't seem to believe me. Luckily, she didn't press me for answers. "I know you're just supposed to stop at the door and say "trick or treat", but why don't you come in and sit for awhile? The weather's chilly. They've chosen a good date for Halloween, you know. Whenever it's this day of the year, the night is always cold, and there are always winds."

Alicia's mom was a chef at the neighborhood restaurant, Rockwell House. She invited us to dinner in her house, but Jake and I both declined. We'd already had dinner (*cough, cough*, dinner was a herd of deer). Besides, it wasn't nice to eat a whole meal at somebody else's place if that person hadn't invited you specifically to a meal, right?

Jake and me, we left Alicia's house soon after. Alicia wanted to go with us, but thankfully her mom wanted her to stay home and help to greet visitors at the door. It wasn't that I didn't want Alicia with us. She was one of my closest friends. But wouldn't it have been odd if she came along?

Immediately after I'd taken the first step outside Alicia's house, I missed the warmth of her house. I wish it would rain, then all the spooky celebrations would stop and all the Halloween partygoers would return to their blood-streaked homes. I'd persuaded Aunt Alice _not_ to line the house with those stupid decorations. The whole family had been against it, anyway. I was dead sure that I was the only one who'd sided against Aunt Alice out of fright. The others just didn't want to "tarnish the vampire image", not that anyone knew the truth.

I shuddered at the thought. Jake pulled me against him. "You ok, Nessie?"

"I'm just…it's just…" I struggled to find the right thing to say. "Cold."

"You brought the right person with you," Jake remarked, rubbing my shoulder carefully. "If it had been anyone from your vampire family, you would have been shivering."

Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie had tried to understand my human temperature, but apparently it didn't work out. They were used to not feeling any heat or coldness in the temperature, and their skin was icy cold…

Anyway, my aunts had decided on a handmade, strapless ice-blue dress which reached until just above my knee. I also wore matching fingerless sapphire-blue lace gloves. Starting from my waist was a lengthy blue satiny sash that that puffed out and covered part of my dress; it dragged on the floor. I was glad for that, though, because it reduced some of the coldness. A sky-blue choker was around my neck, and on my feet were deep blue ballet pumps with ribbons on the front. So, altogether I was kinda like the Blue Ice Princess…yeah, right. This was what happened when you had two aunts who made you their ultra-exclusive Barbie doll and bought you heaps of designer clothing on a daily basis.

And so, I hated leaving my shoulders and arms exposed. I'm fine with it, basically, but I just find discomfort in not having every part of my body covered up nice and warm on a cold day, especially in the night. I enjoy my privacy as well, though one of my hobbies includes Jake. Now you're probably wondering how can a person be a hobby, but he just is. Everything about him, just being with him, doing anything with him, I just like it. Which is why I hate that my father has mind-reading abilities, so most of the time my mother helps by shielding my mind. And, which is why I'm really certain that we're going to be "as happy as Sam and Emily" when I grow up. There are common phrases that I've heard, regarding imprinting. For example, "It's hard to resist that level of commitment and adoration" and "he'll be the perfect match for her, like he's been made for her and her alone".

I love that I grow up quickly, faster than a human child, because I just can't wait to be with a certain guy called Jacob Black…_Not quickly enough. But I mean, hello, a thirteen-year-old girl in love with a sixteen-year-old guy (okay, werewolves don't age and are as gigantic as anything, so make it twenty)? It's gotta be impossible in the human world_. Hold on a sec. Human world, right? Neither of us was human. Even the fact that 'impossible' really states that 'I'm possible'. _Come on, Renesmee, snap out of it. Can't you just be patient for a little longer? He's willing to wait forever for you… _

"Nessie?" Jake's voice broke into my reverie. I glanced up at him. "You told me before, that your friend, Charlene, was it, lived on this street?"

Yes, he was right. Charlene Scherable was the coolest girl in the school, but I wouldn't call her a friend. She was really stuck-up to everyone else except for her own chic friends, her own little exclusive group of three.

"You remember?" I asked Jake.

"I remember everything, every single word you tell me," Jake sighed and touched my hair adoringly.

A smile twitched at the corner of my lips at his words. But I wouldn't be a coward, I would find Charlene…

Charlene's house was hard to miss. It sat right in the middle of the street, with four towers and three grand floors. Charlene didn't like me very much, apparently she hadn't gotten over the fact that my family, the Cullens, was richer than her family was. Of course, before I was born, nobody ever needed to spend money on water or food, and spent little on electricity. So, naturally, we would have a lot of money to spare, and besides, Grandpa Carlisle worked as a doctor, and that earned him quite a lot.

I stepped over Charlene's porch and reached the gate. It was made of wrought-iron, and very intricately patterned and designed. Two doves sat on the top of the gate, facing each other. Before I could knock or call, a woman I recognized as Charlene's mother came through the door and spotted me at the gate. She was a tall, elegant woman whose every movement was as graceful as that of a ballerina's. Mrs Scherable wasn't dressed for Halloween. She wore a long pearl necklace with a strapless, tight dark pink dress that reached to her knees, with a long-sleeved gray sweater with unbuttoned white buttons. She had just gotten a perm, and her deep-fried blonde hair was curly at the ends with light-brown streaks and her hair fell past her shoulders. Upon her feet were pointed-toe black heels. She seemed to be moving in a hurry. Where her blonde hair flew outwards in the wind and revealed her ears were silver hoop earrings with crescent-shaped pendants hanging on them.

"Hello, Renesmee," Mrs Scherable greeted me. She looked at Jake, who towered over her even with her height and heels. "And this is your…" Unlike her daughter, Mrs Scherable was friendly, if not sometimes bragging a little.

"A friend," I told her quickly, like I had with Alicia. "He's, uh, very tall for his age."

Mrs Scherable seemed to shudder slightly as she took in fully the size of Jake. "Oh. Well, it's pleasurable to meet you. Come on in."

Mrs Scherable led us to the grand front door. It was completely white, with three extra fake-layers. A furry plush black cat with enormous green eyes stared straight at me from the door. Around its feet was a thick sheet of fake-fur. A heavily bleeding man laid on the floor, blinking his white eyes and choking, next to two bloodied corpses. I cringed into Jake's chest, away from the sight, and closed my eyes, but the image appeared in my mind still. Jake, thinking I was cold, put his arms around me and let me huddle in his vast, inhumanly warm chest.

Inside the house, on the first floor, there was some kind of party going on. Charlene, her long, wavy blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail, was chatting to her friends and furiously tapping her thumb on her mobile, probably sending a text. She was dressed in a deep blue halterneck top that was cut off at her stomach. Her stomach was covered by one large black cobweb in the centre, with thousands of smaller webs surrounding it. Spiders of all kinds, black and red, hung from the cobwebs. Then was followed by a navy-blue, ankle-length skirt. Her feet were bare except for some twisty black-blue wire twisting around her toes and ankles.

"Charlene," I stated flatly. Charlene looked over, the surprise in her dark blue eyes unmistakable. "Renesmee Cullen," she drawled in boredom. "I don't think the Scherable household welcomes slobs like you. Maybe you should go to the rubbish dump, it seems a more suitable place for you." Charlene's two friends (or the Sidekicks, as Alicia and I called them) laughed at her sides.

Jake was shaking. I silently willed him not to shape-shift right in front of the humans. "Jake," I whispered in a low voice. "Jake, stop. They're like this. Take no notice." Jake steadied himself, but I saw his knuckles turning white.

Charlene eyed Jake interestingly. "Who're you? I've never seen you around here before. You're…very tall."

Jake smiled. "I'm Renesmee's boyfriend." He must have decided to make Charlene and her clique jealous.

Charlene looked at me indifferently. "I don't believe Renesmee is capable of getting herself such a nice guy like you. She's such a baby, really pathetic. You should see a wider range of girls before you decide; there are many more, much better choices." She fluttered her eyelashes at him like an idiot. I was fuming. "Oh, what's your name?" Charlene asked, sashaying up to him like a model on the catwalk.

"Jacob Black. My friends call me Jake." Jake obviously didn't like it that Charlene was flirting with him because he looked away from her penetrating gaze and cuddled me.

"Do you think we could have a little chat?" Charlene asked, smiling at him. I was getting really angry now. So what if Charlene was prettier than me…I didn't think that Jake would give up on me, and he definitely wouldn't want a real _slob_ like Charlene. Ugh.

Before Jake could answer, I cut in. "Oh, and Charlene? I need to remind you, please refrain from flirting with my boyfriend. It's something only a slob would do."

Charlene deliberately looked at Jake dreamily while answering me. "Well, only a slob would try to answer a question posed for somebody else."

"Which is what you did, don't you see?" I continued, not willing to let Charlene have her way. "Jake and I were having a really nice conversation before you started interrupting us."

"Excuse me, but I talked to you first!" Charlene argued. Then she covered her face with one hand and pretended to sob. "And now I can't believe I've talked to a total slob! It'll ruin my reputation like hell…"

"Actually, if that's what you call "acting", or "pretending to cry", you're not doing a very good job. I'd say that the actress path is out for you. By the way, it's not like you've built up any kind of reputation over the years, is it? Any reputation you've got is probably just being known to be the untidiest, ugliest, most pathetic girl in the whole school." Oops, now I've done it. _But she tried to take your Jacob away from you_, a voice at the back of my mind reminded me.

Charlene tried to hold Jake's arm but he yanked it out of the way. "See!" I trumpeted. "Even _my boyfriend_ can't stand to be seen with you!"

Charlene's two "cool" friends, Regina and Kayla, both put a hand on Charlene's shoulder. "Don't waste your time with this slob and her boyfriend," Regina advised.

"Yeah," Kayla agreed. "I'm sure this Jacob Black guy just has loads of makeup on to look so hunky. We've got lots of other guys to choose from, and they're a million times better than him. He's probably not boyfriend material, anyway."

"Well," Jake told Kayla loudly. "I'm pretty sure you've got plenty of makeup on yourself. I'm really hoping to see everyone's face when you take all that makeup off. Which, by the way, is going to take until the next morning and by then everyone'll be long gone. I'm not sure if it's because you've got so much makeup on or because you take so damn long to take the makeup off. Probably, it's both, judging by your looks. You and your friends, also judging by those rude comments you made about Nes-Renesmee, you girls have REALLY bad taste. Renesmee is just about the most perfect girl in the world, ever. Don't say I didn't warn you. You've got to reflect on yourself, both on what you've done and what you see in the mirror. What's in the mirror when you look at yourself would be a salamander, and your friends would be toads or lizards, similarly. You WILL regret that you've done so much evil tonight."

With that, Jake took my arm and we stomped (no, we marched) proudly away into the night. Behind me, I heard faintly the voice of Bernard Wreckley shouting, "CATFIGHT!"


	2. Coward

Chapter 2

Nessie POV 

Jacob grasped for my hand as we walked out of Charlene's house in the dark night. I willingly let him have it; my heart, my mind, my body, my soul, everything of mine automatically belonged to him, without him I was nothing. I finally understood my parents' uncontrollable _need_ for each other; just like my mother had described that day when she'd sat with me on my bed for the whole day and told me "The Story". Like my father's thirst for my mother's blood, but this was different. Jake was just like wine next to water for me, the alcoholic. I was thirsty, not for his blood but for him. Similarly, my hobby for him. Nobody else held any appeal to me anymore. Sometimes, it felt like I was a werewolf as well, and that I had imprinted on him as well.

"Those were some mean girls," Jake commented casually. "But I'll say, Nessie, you did a pretty good job of warning them off, especially the flirty blonde one, Charlene, you say? She should know I'll never see anyone but you."

My heart was hammering in my chest. I knew Jake loved me, and I loved him as well, but my family wasn't ready to let me go (okay, so I'm only 5, but you see my point, right?) and still treated me like a child; "Daddy's Little Girl". It's very annoying, and I have to keep reminding them that I'm thirteen years old, actually. And that I can take care of myself fairly well. But my heart started pounding every single time Jake told me romantic things. Like, hello, I used to watch Romeo and Juliet and other romance movies and fantasize that I was the female lead and Jake was the male lead. I still remember that day as clearly as though it has just happened (courtesy of super-vampire memory, Thanks Dad!). That day, me and Jake, everyone else was out hunting, us two just messing around in the Cullens' garden, beneath the yew tree he'd first told me that he loved me. The day before my thirteenth birthday, yes. Dad had been furious…well, really, what did you expect?

"Charlene Scherable is known for her, uh, fashion sense, supposedly so, but I guess she really does have fashion sense. I don't see how I, on the other hand, have any "fashion sense" at all. I mean, it's just 'cos my two aunts dress me up like their life-size Barbie doll, right?" I was kidding, I didn't think Jake would like a girl who hung out in the mall all day (_Refer to Breaking Dawn, while Jake was looking for his imprint)_

Jake laughed and squeezed my hand. I looked at the colour; contrasting but they were in harmony, all the same. Strong, muscular russet stretched protectively over thin, glowing porcelain. "Yeah, _really_ Ness, I'm not some girly-go-all who's all thumbs-up for the malls. Thankfully you're not a mall-girl, but otherwise I would have complied, imprint's request, you know? And, besides, I wouldn't be able to stand being away from you, even just for a second. I can't wait till you're grown up, Nessie. Then we would g-" He cut off abruptly. I looked at him in surprise.

"What were you going to say, Jacob Black?" I questioned him, running my eyes over his body quickly like a detective. "Somethin' that's gonna help with de crime…"

"Uh, um, nothing," Jake protested, leaning back. He'd cropped his hair short just recently, and it didn't fall over his shoulders when he moved like the way I'd been used to. "Okay, here's the thing, Nessie. You know how werewolves and vampires are supposed to be enemies, right? And basically, you're half."

I narrowed my eyes and stepped away from him. "Where is this conversation heading, my most noble gentleman? Perhaps you would like to inform the nice lady of anything and everything, just empty your mind out, you know?"

"So, I was thinking, if we're gonna have a little baby of our own, then what would he or she be like? Quarter-vampire, quarter-werewolf and half-human? That's really an odd combination. Technically a quarter an enemy of himself or herself. Paul's gonna crack up. Hey, Ness, would you fancy a little boy or a little girl?"

"Both are fine," I smiled and patted my stomach. "As long as he or she's _ours_." In my mind, I pictured a young girl, maybe about seventeen, standing around casually. She had smooth russet skin, luscious bronze curls that hung to her waist and very dark brown eyes, so dark they were almost black, a shade between my brown eyes and Jake's black eyes. Her lips were full and reddish-pink, she smiled to reveal two rows of perfectly white and gleaming teeth. Then she stood out into the sun, and her russet skin glowed softly, just like mine. Her eyebrows were fine and a sharp, piercing black. Her eyelashes were long and they fluttered slightly and naturally, not at all like Charlene had. She had a ski-jump nose and it was slightly pointed, like Jake's. She had lovely curves and in all the right places, but deep down in my mind I just knew that our child wouldn't have the ability to transform into a wolf like Jake could, but perhaps he or she would have a "vampire special ability". Who knew? Anyway, the girl was…beautiful…

"Hey," I teased Jake. "If Dad knew you were talking about having kids with a thirteen-year-old, he might just kick you through a wall. And especially since this "thirteen-year-old" just happens to be his daughter _and_ really only a five-year-old."

Jake gave me a sweet, innocent look, and my heart practically melted (if you don't mind cliché, because I mean it). "Then both of us, we don't think about it. Or ask Bel-I mean, your mother, to mentally shield us. But obviously Plan A would work more effectively, since being Bella, she'd probably know something was going on."

"You make it sound so simple," I retorted, smacking his arm playfully. "It's hard to control your thoughts, you know. And Dad's got a knack for distractions."

Just then, a teen, judging by her looks to be maybe fifteen or so, slightly older than me, shimmied up to Jake. She wore a devil costume. Her unnaturally red hair with black streaks in it was piled on top of her head with a long dark hairpin poking through it and helping it to stay. A few strands that had broken loose hung wispily around her heart-shaped face. Her skin was a shade of pale, lily-white, and she was very pale for a human, like Mom had been. Her dress was cap-sleeved, with layers of bright red and black forming the sleeves. The top of her dress, until her waist, was bright ketchup red, and the rest of her dress was black with scarlet ruffles and frills. Upon her head was a band, strapped together with two pointy red figures, just like the classic costume. Her shoes were glossy black flats, and she also wore a pair of red diamond earrings. She had lipstick so red and bright that if one were to rub ketchup and chili sauce onto her lips, nobody would notice a difference. Her false eyelashes were long, very long, and unnecessarily curled up at the ends. Her cheeks were flaming pink, in deep contrast to her pale skin, like mine but mine was completely natural. Her flat ice-blue eyes had been darkened significantly by kohl, and lots of it. Her eyelids had been drawn and they were a dark green, lightening around the edges until it disappeared. Excessive makeup lady, and I hated these.

"Hey, hottie," she said in a creamy voice, which is what I call the "flattering sugar-voice". "Fancy having a little night stroll with me? It's a cold night, I know, but since you're a hottie I know you'll keep me hot, as in, warm." She laughed at her own joke, but neither Jake nor I moved a muscle.

"Oh!" she cried out suddenly, making us all jump. "How could I have forgotten? Please forgive me for my utter stupidity! I haven't even introduced myself yet! I'm Leanne. Leanne Teadfrow."

Jake rolled his eyes at me. In response, I whispered to him, "_Why_ did you have to be so…attractive?"

"Oops, I can't tell you, it's a secret," Jake told me. "If I told you, you'd go blabbering around to the other guys and they'd start following my top-secret methods. Anyway, in short, it's called charisma, natural or not. By the way, Nessie, got anything to scare this Leanne fellow off? I'm _really_ not interested."

I thought for a moment. "Leanne Teadfrow, isn't it?" I asked loudly.

Leanne seemed surprised. "Oh, yes. Hi, I didn't notice you there." She forced a smile, but I saw through her pretense. I didn't need Dad's mind-reading powers to know what Leanne was thinking. "Who _are_ you, anyway? I'm sorry not to have introduced myself earlier," Leanne continued. Unlike Charlene, Regina and Kayla, she didn't make her dislike for me openly shown, even if Charlene and I had known each other even before our clash.

"I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen, and this is my boyfriend, Jacob Black. He's, um, very tall for his age." I noticed Leanne's eyes widening at the sound of my name. "Is there a problem, Leanne?"

Leanne shook her head, still gaping. "Oh, as in _the_ Cullens? Your father's Dr. Carlisle Cullen, right? My mom works as a nurse in the same hospital as your dad."

The humans would freak out if they knew that Carlisle was really my grandfather, so he and Esme acted like my parents. I was Bella, my mother's younger sister, and we were reunited after having spent years apart while I was studying in England, or so we told the humans if they ever asked. "So, your mother is Eva Teadfrow, is she? My…father mentioned her before." Eva Teadfrow was a single mother who flirted with him. Esme hadn't gotten the least bit pissed, and of that fact I was pretty surprised. I guess Leanne had inherited her mother's "flirting" trait. Ha, ha.

Leanne brightened. "What did he say about Mom?"

I shrugged. "Nothing much, just mentioned she was a kinda good nurse and, above all, that she seemed busy most of the time. It's not anything special, what did you expect?" At my words, Leanne's expression darkened and she took a step backwards.

"Well, anyway," Leanne told me quickly, seemingly not allowing herself to look at Jake. "I was hoping to meet one of the Cullens in person, and here you are? Is it my lucky day, or what?" She shivered. "Not that Halloween is supposed to be lucky. I'm passing on a message from Mom, tell your father Dr. Carlisle Cullen that he needs to fill in for Dr. Benjamin Kastor next Wednesday; because he's going to look after his wife, she's pregnant."

I frowned, but quickly cleared my face when I noticed Leanne eyeing me strangely. Grandpa Carlisle had planned to go hunting with Grandma Esme, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper on Wednesday. He'd have to go later, then; from today until Wednesday, his schedule was all filled up and he had some duties at night, only I didn't know what. Luckily it was Grandpa Carlisle and not anybody else, because if they hadn't gone hunting and were near the humans in the hospital…_too thirsty already_. "Oh, er, thanks Leanne, I'll…um, be sure to tell my gran-my father." Leanne shot a funny glance at me before jogging off, surprisingly so in her "devil" costume.

"So, Nessie, any trick-or-treating for you, then?" Jake asked me as soon as Leanne had gone.

Out of Charlene's house, I felt scared all over again. I didn't want to go anywhere except for home, but how could I find a way of telling that to Jake and not let him think that I was a coward?

"Thanks, but…no thanks," I said unevenly, my heart thumping. "I want to go home…please?"

Jake didn't get the message. "That Charlene Scherable girl, she won't come back again, I'm sure. It's Halloween night, everyone's out partying, why don't you want to join in? I mean, not like I'm forcing you into something you don't want to do, but it's really not like you, Ness. You're usually very into parties and stuff like that. Are you feeling well or is there something else wrong?" His face was creased with concern and one of his big smooth russet hands automatically traced my forehead, searching for signs of fever.

"Jake, _pleeeeeease_ don't tell anyone…" I must not hide anything from him now, and even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Everything seemed so difficult at this moment.

"Yes?" He leaned in closer to me, so that his arm was gently touching mine.

I took a deep breath and inhaled slowly. "Okay, here's the thing. What with the cold night air, the utter darkness of the night even with the lit pumpkins lining the streets, the spooky and bloody decorations…I'm scared. Take me home. There's nothing else to do. You're right. Everyone's out partying. There's no other place on earth right now that has none of its inhabitants outside in Halloween costumes. I only know that my family isn't; they're vampires themselves! So, take me home, and everything will be fine. If my family asks, just tell them that I felt a bit sick, okay? Grandpa Carlisle will run all sorts of tests on me, since he's a doctor, but that's fine with me. And, most importantly, don't, don't, don't, think about anything like this, because Dad will be very likely to find out, and I don't want anybody to think that I'm a coward. Is this fine with you?" I shut myself up. It was clear that I had already started blabbering.

Jake smoothed my unruly bronze curls and spoke in soft tones to me. "Nessie, sweetie, nobody's gonna think that you're a coward. Everybody's been through this stage, at one time or another. You're still young. You'll grow out of this soon enough, and then you'll be able to join in all the celebrations and parties. Won't that be nice? You can't expect to live a lie with your family forever. And, at any rate, it's impossible not to think about it, sooner or later. It could be either one of us who slipped. Nessie, I'm not trying to…foil your plan or something like that but you have to understand, I don't think it's going to work…"


	3. Unbearable

**A/N: I know I haven't been updating Spook Night for some time but I've been busy and I **_**will**_** try to update ASAP! Thanks for reading and I truly appreciate your patience! **

Chapter 3

Jacob POV

My Nessie, how could she be scared of Halloween? The Nessie I knew was bold, brave, and a fearless heroine, like she had been at that Charlene Scherable's house. I didn't blame her, though, but I would always be there to help her, whether she wanted me or not. And, anyway, she would grow out of this fear very quickly, of that I was sure. I would try my best NOT to think about it when the highly-annoyingly mind-reading Edward Cullen was around, hopefully my efforts would help Nessie. I'd take her to MY home right now, and cuddle her adoringly and lovingly on MY couch, without any nosey vampires (especially Edward and Blondie) having to interfere. We could be there FOREVER. I'd never need to stay away from her. My perfect, beautiful Nessie…Okay, cut it out, Jacob Black, that's not going to happen until she's six, well, sixteen actually. The vampire doctor had calculated that Nessie would stop growing and/or aging when she was sixteen, technically when she was six. I'm sure that Vampire Shortie, or Nessie's "Aunt Alice", would make a big fuss over her for her "Immortal Sixteen" and/or "Sweet Sixteen" birthday party. But, over the years, I had gotten used to the vampires' ways. Knowing Alice, she'd probably chose the "and" from the "and/or" parties option.

So I took Nessie's hand-still marveling at the utter smoothness of her pale skin-and walked her silently till we were at the edge of the woods, separating La Push and the Cullens' house from the city and the rest of Forks. Once we were safely in the woods, I let go of her hand reluctantly and raced each other in a flat-out sprint back to her house. We were neck-to-neck and very "into" the race when, suddenly, Nessie screamed.

"What's wrong Ness?" I shouted, running to her side as quickly as my feet would allow. By the time I reached her, she had already crumpled to a heap on the forest floor, both her hands cupping her neck. I looked down and saw that there was a tiny hole in the porcelain vampire skin, and her blood, fresh and bright red, was flowing out of the hole. However tiny that hole was, it was leaking blood like a full red fountain. I knelt down beside her and tried to help her up but she screamed again. The sound pierced straight through my heart; I wanted so badly to care for her now, whatever cure was needed, but I didn't know what the problem was! And I couldn't find the family of bloodsuckers, Nessie's family, either. They'd probably start sucking the life out of my Nessie before I could even say "what's wrong?" Despite Bella's assuring me that Nessie's blood didn't smell like human blood, I wasn't going to let any one of them near her if there was a possibility, even if it was one in a billion.

Nessie POV 

Jake had left me for a few minutes while in the race. We couldn't see each other through the thick greenery that surrounded us, but it felt like someone had bit me in the neck. Someone like…_a vampire_.

Whoever it had been, I was feeling sure damn painful right now. I could feel all the sickly pain, and the queasy feeling at the pit of my stomach, curling my body, virtually of course, tight up into a ball. I was in so much pain that I wasn't sure if I could even twitch a muscle, let alone stand up or move.

I was bleeding profusely, but I had never experienced this kind of thing before, what was supposed to be the remedy for vampire bites? And, since it was most likely that the vampire who had bitten me had mistaken me for a pure human, why didn't that vampire stop to drink my blood? Unless he or she had realized the mistake faster than I'd thought. Or…

What if the Cullens' old enemies were back? What if they wanted revenge for something the Cullens had done, or simply being the one of the largest and most talented covens in the vampire world, other than the Volturi?

Why didn't Jake call my family, those who could help me? Grandpa Carlisle would know what to do. But I was in too much pain to speak to Jake…Oh. He must be worried that my vampire family would seize this opportunity to drink the life out of me, if not worse, especially Uncle Jasper with his iffy self-control. The pain was cutting through my throat, slicing my entire being apart, that one bite, how powerful, how deep had it been? All my questions, but nobody could answer them, so I kept them in my heart and contemplated them slowly as a way to ease my mind off the burning sensation covering my throat, seeping into the rest of my body and extinguishing my vital organs with its scorching flames…no, no, no, I must not think about the pain this way…

Finally I found the strength to speak, but my voice could barely be heard and I appreciated the fact that Jake had inhumanly good hearing. "Call…my family…here…" I croaked, feeling the impossibly rough burn at the heart of my throat as I spoke these short, simple words. I didn't think even the vampire transformation would have felt so utterly close-to-death, or was it? None of my family members, not even my mother, had been willing to talk to me about the transformation, and I had pondered their reasons for quite a long time. Now, perhaps, I realized, they did not want me to think of the pain they had suffered, and live with myself a happy life, as a hybrid all the same. And sure enough I pitied those poor, innocent humans who had suffered many a bite from thirsty vampires, those with the spooky red eyes. Who drank human blood.

Halloween night had turned out to be real, after all.

And definitely NOT in a good way.

Jake's eyes were wide as he heard my words. "But, Ness, they're vampires, you know. _Vampires_. They drink blood. It's what they do. And you are not a vampire. You have blood. Your blood is spilling right in front of me now. If they take my place, they might try to kill you. Family is family. I understand. But you must remember they're still bloodsuckers. It's not like you can just dig the venom out of their diamond skin and make them human again, is it? Do you really want to take this risk?"

I sighed inwardly. Did Jake realize the pain he was putting me through by talking to me and expecting me to answer? The pain was slowly ebbing away now, but I was still on the ground. It felt like the pain was all concentrating on my heart, pulling all the blood focus there, but the blood coming out through the hole in my neck had already clogged. Like the pain was trying to build an inferno out of my heart. Luckily, it felt slightly better to speak now. "Jake? Jacob? It feels painful when I speak, so I'll try to keep the words down, okay?" Jake's eyes grew wider than saucers. He nodded and started to apologize but I cut him off. This wasn't the time, and, it wasn't like I needed an apology anyway, how was he supposed to know what was happening inside of me? "You have to let my family come here. They're animal-blood-drinking-vampires. It's safe. Trust me. Just this once. If you really want to help me, that's the only way. I don't see how I can stay with you if I become a vampire, and it looks like what's happening now."

Jake whipped out his black mobile and I saw him punch in the numbers, and then _Dialing: Edward Cullen_ appeared on the mobile screen, together with Dad's number and a photo of him posing in our cottage. "I'm calling your dad okay Ness?" Jake mumbled into the phone.

**A/N: Because Nessie can't know what Jake and Edward are talking about on the phone, so I'm going to write about their conversation for you to see so you'll have a better idea of what's going on. **

_Jake: Hello? Edward? _

_Edward: Yes, I am. Who's speaking?_

_Jake: It's Jacob. I'm in the woods with Nessie, but I think she's hurt and- _

_Edward: WHAT? What did you do to my daughter, Jacob Black? _

_Jake: Chill, Eddie. I didn't do anything, but it seems that she's been attacked by a vampire, you need to bring your family over RIGHT NOW, or she'll become a vampire and then you- _

_Edward: How could you let her get attacked, Jacob, I'm really disappointed in you. _

_Jake: We were racing in the woods, I only left her for a few moments. Anyway, you've got to come RIGHT NOW. I said, RIGHT NOW. You can give me a proper scolding later, okay? Now it's Nessie who needs our help, all of us, and she's priority, so… _

_Edward: Okay. I got it. I'll be right over with the rest of my family in a couple of minutes. Do you have any idea where you are?_

_Jake: The woods, but it's huge and all I can tell is that we're not anywhere near the border. _

_Edward: Fine, then. We'll follow your scent here, from the city and Forks, right? You were going Halloween-partying with Renesmee before. _

_Jake: And while you're at it, I'll think at the top of my mental lungs, so you try to search for my voice, mind-reader?_

_Edward: This is for Renesmee, so, yes. Anything that will help her. We're on our way. Tell Renesmee to hang in there. _

_-End of conversation- _

"Stay with me, Nessie," Jake whispered encouragingly into my ear, kneeling down beside me and stroking my hair since he couldn't really do anything but wait with me. "Hang in there, Edward and the others are on their way." From his expression, I wondered if he was attempting to imagine Aunt Rosalie's tongue-lashing when she saw that he couldn't do anything in his power to help me. Their relationship had gotten no better over time. It had probably even gotten worse.

So now all I could do was wait.


	4. Perfect

**A/N: Hope you've enjoyed the past 3 chapters. Things are going to start getting wilder and more exciting from now on, or so I think you'll find them to be so. Nessie's a great character and I really enjoy writing her POVs, which is why in Chapter 3 my Jake's POV didn't last for very long. Basically Nessie's still a kid and in love with Jake, well, kind of, and that's why she always calls him Jake instead of Jacob. Review please, you'll be doing me a big favor if you do! Thanks for reading, even if you don't review but just **_**pwease, pwease **_**review, okay? Pretty pwease? **

Chapter 4

Nessie POV 

I lay there in pain, but it felt like hours, a lifetime even, before I heard the light footsteps of my vampire family, sounding like whispering wind blowing past their graceful white feet.

Grandpa Carlisle rushed to me with his black "doctor" bag, and nearly crashed into Jake into his hurry, but Jake refused to leave my side. I could tell that Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett were holding their breath. It was a good thing that vampires didn't need oxygen to survive, because I wasn't sure what exactly would happen if they really took a breath and smelled my blood. All I knew was I was very safe with my family and Jake here. Grandpa Carlisle was in full control of himself, and even so my blood didn't smell like the pure humans' did. Now my almost-dried blood had littered the thin, wispy green grass on the forest floor, littering it with dark-reddish stains. I think my blood was slightly darker colored than that of the humans', because Alicia had tripped and injured her leg before in volleyball class and spilled her blood there and then, right in front of me. I'd made an excuse to be sick at the sight of blood, and, of course, Charlene, Kayla and Regina didn't let me hear the end of it. They'd teased me about being a coward. What they didn't know was that I could so very easily kill them, you know what I mean?

My parents were squatting down beside Grandpa Carlisle, Dad pinching the bridge of his nose carefully. Aunt Alice had disappeared off into the woods without an explanation, maybe to get something…?

Meanwhile, Grandpa Carlisle had started unpacking his black clinical bag. He'd taken out a piece of soft round cotton tissue and dabbed it with some kind of moisturizing liquid, and I saw that alcohol had been added to the ingredients list on the back of his bottle.

Grandpa Carlisle placed the cotton pad lightly on my skin, and the tingling sensation at the moment he put it there was replaced immediately by another sensation. This new sensation was not tingly at all; it was cold and felt like iced jelly. I remembered that the humans always felt cold in reaction to the alcohol, and I wondered if I felt this way as well because I was human…well, technically, part human.

"Renesmee," Mom crooned softly, her voice sweet like an angel's. "Are you alright, _darliiiiing_?" Strange. I'd expected her to be REALLY fussy, like she always did over me, but today she seemed strangely composed. Maybe she didn't want to act like there was no hope for me? I could just imagine her saying: "We have to stay strong, for Renesmee's sake." But, seriously, how selfish was I? I'd expected everyone to do everything for my sake just because some sadistic vampire bit me?

"I'm fine," I whispered. Even me myself, I didn't know what had caused the edge of pain in my voice. I didn't know why I suddenly cared so much that Mom's voice sounded so much better than mine. It seemed as though there was a voice in the very center of my heart, telling me to see things from a different angle, a different perspective, that things weren't what they seemed to be. Mom had told me to always listen to my heart, but right now things sure didn't seem that way. I didn't want my life to change. It was perfect right now, except for the fact that I'd been hurt, and I most definitely did NOT want to listen to the voice in my heart.

Jake's voice broke into my reverie. "Carlisle, I don't think her skin will react well to this chemical of yours. It's vampire skin, and it'll be quite uncomfortable for her skin to absorb this thing, won't it?"

I looked up, startled. "The chemical, Jacob, are you referring to my bottle of _budaclereostyphrodite_? (A/N: I invented that one!)" Grandpa Carlisle replied gently.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Jake shrugged. "That translucent blue bottle of medicine, ain't it?"

Grandpa Carlisle nodded. "But I think it's the only way to help Renesmee," he told Jake, a little privately. "Budaclereostyphrodite can help her body to prevent the bite's poison from spreading to her bloodstream and hurt her more, and to help her blood run purely."

Jake looked uneasy, but he nodded anyway. "If it'll help Nessie…"

Grandpa Carlisle's face was strangely stern. "Yes, it will, I'm fairly sure of that." His voice became gentler, then, as he spoke in quiet aside tones to me. "Renesmee, this process…" he cleared his throat uncomfortably, "it won't be too pleasant for your body to accept this budaclereostyphrodite, but it will help you recover. This vampire's bite hasn't been too deep, fortunately, so in the maximum you'll be right and well in a week or so. However, the scar will always be there, just like a mark to remind you of this unfortunate incident. Just like when your mother Bella, she had a double-crescent bite mark from James, a tracker vampire who was killed by your father Edward soon after. It disappeared when she became a vampire. Unlike your uncle Jasper's, because he got his bite marks when he was already a vampire."

Grandpa Carlisle squeezed that weird purplish-blue chemical, which he called budaclereostyphrodite, onto his palm and rubbed it on my neck. Then he mixed it with plain water, told me to shut my eyelids and rubbed the mixture over my eyes, my cheeks, my whole face, apart from my lips of course.

When Grandpa Carlisle told me that it was okay to open my eyes now, I wanted to, but I couldn't. I was drifting, drifting…

The pain in my throat was dulling, and so was the pain in my heart. But deep down in my body, the flames still threatened to boil over my body, because my grandfather's chemical had only been an anesthetic. Then I was drifting again, but this time it was different. I wasn't drifting into an endless inferno. I was drifting into a world of dreams, where fluffy white clouds existed with pink candy floss and bubblegum. Where Jake was waiting for me, atop the tallest tower of a castle in the clouds…

Suddenly, everything stopped. My beautiful dream stopped. The pain stopped. No, my life wasn't even going in slow motion. It had stopped. Just in that split-second, everything had been frozen, and so were my memories. I didn't remember Jake, didn't remember my family, and didn't remember my name, my home, myself. Ignorance it was not, but they were simply gone. I still don't understand how everything could have happened so quickly, but it just did. Faster than anything could ever happen, even at a vampire's fullest speed, but how?

I didn't feel like I was asleep. I was just in some form of drift, but did I want it to stop? Moments ago I would have picked the "stop" option. And now, I wasn't so sure.

I jolted back into reality with a start. It took me a very long couple of minutes to realize that I was on my rose-petal bed in the cottage that I shared with my parents. I'd regained my memory after all. I couldn't really imagine a life without knowing anybody. _Especially_ my Jake. Though I have to admit, I'd like part of my memory erased. I'd want all those wicked memories of Charlene, Kayla, Regina, Leanne and some others gone. Leave only those happy memories of me with Jake, my family, my best friend Alicia, and all those other people who'd shared fun times of joy, laughter and happiness together with me. But nobody ever got everything their way. Life had never been all sweetness and perks. Let's just be glad that at least most of us have more happy memories than bad ones.

Jake was the first one I saw since I woke up. "How long have I been…out?" I whispered to Jake, who was kneeling beside my bed.

Jake sighed and ruffled my bronze curls playfully. "A couple of days, no more, no less. We were all worried sick about you, Ness, don't ever come and scare us like that again. By the way, your doctor grandpa has already taken some blood-and-venom samples from the wound in your neck. You know, that vampires all have venoms unique to themselves, like how humans use saliva to check their DNA sometimes? Well, or so your grandfather said so. Anyway, he checked, and guess what? The vampire who bit you was…okay, it's a long story. Bella-your mother-she's told you The Story, right? About me and her and your dad?"

I nodded vigorously. I so did want to know who that stupid sadistic vampire who bit me was. Like I'd said before, two possibilities: either mistaking me for a human or getting revenge for something that my family the Cullens had done.

"Okay," Jake continued, his voice smooth, his tone serious now. "So you know when that leech guy, James, was it, tried to lure your mother in and nearly killed her?" He didn't wait for me to answer before he started talking again, but I didn't mind. I was too eager for him to reveal as much information as possible. "James' mate, Victoria the Redhead, was killed by your father in the plight of the newborn parasites. But, actually, none of us knew that Victoria had a wooer. His name was Richard, and he hated James deep in his entire soul. He loved that Victoria bloodsucker and gave her all his love, and so of course was enraged when Edward killed Victoria. He vowed to get his revenge on the Cullens. When he heard that Bella was still human, he'd wanted to give it a try, but she was too well-guarded by the other Cullens and he knew he couldn't possibly win this fight. So this Richard devised a plan, you see. When finally news reached him that there was a new member of the Cullen family named Renesmee Carlie Cullen, and that she wasn't even a full vampire, he knew had a chance. He sought for you all over the world, thinking that you had, by then, moved away from Forks. But you hadn't. And now Richard has finally found you, after five full years of searching, and he wasn't about to let his target disappear so quickly. His mind was full of vengeance, his heart yearning only for his love, Victoria, who had been killed some six years ago…By the very same family that his target belonged to."

I listened to the story, wide-eyed. Richard sounded ferocious. "How did Grandpa Carlisle know all this?" I breathed, trying not to look like my whole body was frozen in place inside.

Jake shrugged. "Apparently one of the European nomads who had come to witness for the Italian Volturi killers after Irina reported you as an immortal child, Charles, and his mate Makenna, they belonged to another coven, which was home to another pair of vampires. This pair was old friends with that Richard guy. So Charles and Makenna told that pair, that pair told Richard, and of course you know how this kind of news spreads quickly. Richard had a plan all laid properly out in place after he knew that you would be the easiest target, since you weren't full vampire. And you also know that your ridiculously twenty-three-year-old grandfather has a thousand ton of books in both his office and the Cullen library, right? He's got some on Vampire History as well, marking some vampires' journey from era to era, and that happened to include Richard's. He was born a millennia and two centuries before us, making him approximately 1200 years old…And he's been through many things. Why, he's even been a member of the Volturi guard before and-"

I remembered Eleazar with his peculiar gift of knowing what kind of gift other vampires had. "Does Richard have a particular ability, too?"

Again, Jake shrugged. This action was starting to get really annoying, though of course I couldn't stay mad or annoyed at Jake for long. "Uh, I guess, Nessie…I'm not really sure. You can ask your grandfather, he's still here. I think it's something to do with patterns…yes! He's able to sense when something he's desired is drawing near. Perhaps it's why he found you so easily…"

But my sharp hearing heard otherwise. "When you referred to my grandfather, Jake, what did you mean by "he's still here"?"

Jake looked uneasy again, just like when Grandpa Carlisle had wanted to apply that purplish-blue chemical on my vampire-comparatively-sensitive skin. "Um, Ness? Edward, Emmett and Jasper have gone to find Richard…"

He trailed off. I didn't need Dad's mind-reading talent to know that they had gone to kill Richard for revenge. There was no other possible explanation for this behavior. Even though it was three against one, I didn't want any killing today. And killing just because I got injured was totally not worth it. Do you know? Actually, it feels REALLY horrible when people have to kill because of you. Have you ever felt this? I'm not sure I've ever felt worse. Not even when Charlene called me a loser and that I was ugly in fifth-grade. Charlene had insisted that she'd meant these as compliments because I was way more a total lose and hideous than just plain "loser" and "ugly", right then. Well, did she even notice that I'm much smaller than I'm supposed to be for fifth-grade? I seriously don't think Charlene would say the same things if she ever saw Grandma Esme, Aunt Rosalie, Aunt Alice, and Mom. It would be, like, _Hey, Charlene Scherable! Did you know? That young lady over there is my GRANDMOTHER! Those three absolutely drop-dead gorgeous women are my two aunts and mother respectively!_ Hah. It was fun imagining my human classmates' faces if they knew the truth, even with Alicia. Of course, they'd never believe me…oh, well. Yeah, we've gotta keep the secret, don't we?

As I lay in bed, thinking about everything that has ever happened to me, I heard a soft growl coming from the front door of the cottage. Mom and my two aunts rushed in, followed by my great-looking Dad and refreshed-and-relieved-looking two uncles.

"Richard is DEAD!" Uncle Emmett boomed. Uncle Jasper bounded into the cottage kitchen and brought out two whole bottles of champagne; enough for everyone to go around. Nobody noticed me standing in the doorway, but suddenly I jumped out with Jake and ran into Mom's arms.

Mom was taken aback, and so was everyone, but they soon recovered from their astonishment and everyone gathered together around me and hugged tightly.

"My little princess _Renesmeeeeeee_," Mom crooned over and over.

And so, as I'd mentioned before already, life is just perfect.

And even more perfect when you're healthy, with your beloved family around you, hugging you.

Most importantly, when the boy of your dreams is waiting for you.


End file.
